The Dark Side
by Blossom Sakura 12
Summary: Haruno Sakura, who was longing and waiting for Sasuke to come back, had to face a difficult reality when Godaime put her in an A-ranked mission. To get back a powerful stone, she must learn all of sexual experiences from her former sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Would everything be okay? Would they success? What would happen between them two?
1. Chapter 1 : The Mission

Title : The Dark Side

Chapter 1 : The Mission

Pairing : KakashixSakura, KakashixHanare, SaixIno

Warning : OOC, typo, mature contents inside, sex, sexual harassments, violence. I've warned you before that i let my imagination running wild in this story. Back off if you're under 18 and still too innocent!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and its characters. They are all belonged to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, thanks to his brilliant brain to create such a masterpiece. With borrowing the characters he made, now i could pleasure my imagination and maybe yours too. Happy Reading!

* * *

A pink-haired _kunoichi_ was standing besides a patient's bed while her _chakra_ flowing continuously upon the opened cut wound on his chest. Sweats started to find their way through her forehead and down her chin. Three of her apprentices had a chance to watch lively as their teacher healed a worst-injured man. The sound of the flowing green _chakra_ was the only sound in the room. It was such a deadly silence, until the _kunoichi_ threw her breath heavily.

"It's done."

 _Pheeeww.._

Seemed like all of them hold the same burden during the healing process.

"Mitzune, this man will probably be conscious in an hour. Please take a good care over him until that time." Sakura gave a quick order to one of her student. Then, she turned her head to speak to the other two.

"Hiruka and Ayame, please write a detail report of our patient today and tidy up this mess around. I'll be waiting for both of you in my room then we'll go check on the other patient"

"HAI, _sensei_!" three of them answered and bowed their heads towards Sakura.

As Sakura walked out of the room, suddenly Shizune appeared in.

"Sakura, Tsunade- _sama_ wants to meet you in her office right now."

"For _Kami_ -sake! Didn't _shishou_ know how many patients I have now?" She cried out in such an exasperation.

"It's okay, let me handle all of your patients today. It's about something really important, Sakura. You must go now."

"Thank you, Shizune- _san._ Please take care of my apprentices too. I'll get going." Sakura handed a list of patients she had to handle with.

Shizune nodded and turned away as Sakura closed the door.

"Now, lets do our jobs here."

The three girls bowed their heads once more, "HAI, Shizune- _sama_!"

* * *

The door of the Hokage's office was knocked.

"Come in." A female voice commanded.

Sakura opened the door and stepped inside the office. " _Shisou_ , what is it about? You surely know i have a full-listed body to be taken care in the hospital." She closed the door, walked towards Tsunade's desk and aim her right thumb behind, pointing outside the room.

"Geez, Sakura. Take it easy. Just have a seat first." Tsunade pointed a chair in front of her desk. Sakura sat quietly, little moan escaped her throat as she felt really relaxed because the chair has supported her weight that her legs did before and made her back was on ease.

"Sakura, don't push yourself too hard."

A little chuckled escaped Sakura's mouth as she spoke, "Now _shishou_ , you really heard like an old woman."

Tsunade smirked, "Well, can't blame that. I'm getting old and became an uninteresting creature because of these Hokage's stuffs."

"You'd be kidding me, i still remember when you kicked some guys out of this window just because they were asking you on a date." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders, "Don't have time to play fool around."

Sakura sighed, "Nobody's ever chased after me. Despite Lee- _san_ and Naruto, a real guy hasn't come yet. I wonder.." Her words were hanging when suddenly she realized she was blabbering. "Well, why did you call me, _shishou_?"

Tsunade really knew Sakura, inside and outside. She acknowledged her strength and intelligence from the first time she met Sakura. She also knew that Sakura held a feeling towards Sasuke since a long time. And now, after her hard-worked studying and training, Sakura became the strongest woman alive in Konohagakure. To be like that, no wonder there will be no man chasing after her, like, what? You wanna get some punch on the face?

"I'm going to put you in an A-ranked mission, Sakura." She told her calmly, not having any intension to talk about men and love this time.

Sakura's jade eyes open widely, but she still sat quietly and waiting for her _sensei_ to continue. "I'll explain the whole mission after all members of the team needed for this mission already gathered."

"Who are they?"

"You'll find out." Tsunade pour some _sake_ to a small cup and offered it to Sakura. "Now, while waiting for them, you want some?"

* * *

A lazily looked silver-haired man was walking through the corridors. His senses of hearing and smelling were really sensitive since he was a user of dogs summoning _jutsu_. He smiled for sensing Sakura scent when he was about to reach Hokage's office. He opened the door and welcomed by Sakura's raising voice.

"How on earth could you put me in a mission with these two disgusting lovers?!"

"How dare you to say that, forehead! You want some duel right here right now, huh?" The pretty blonde _kunoichi_ challenged Sakura. Sai, who stood between them two could only held them down so they wouldn't make any damage.

Kakashi could only sighed and smiled awkwardly, _it's gonna be a hard and long mission_.

Tsunade hit the desk with low power but strong enough to made some crack on it. "Enough!" She screamed.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted and smiled nicely to Sakura, hoping that she would calm back down. And as expected, Sakura's face turned really bright and yelled, "Kakashi- _sensei_!"

Sai was really relief of Kakashi's appearance, " _Sensei_ , you're late as always."

Kakashi laughed a little awkward and scratched his head, "I'm sorry, I had to do something back then."

"Now after Kakashi had come, would you listen to me carefully?" Tsunade started to explain the mission and the four of them tried to be focused on her.

"This will be a whole different mission for you all, and i'm sure it will be really new for Sakura." Sakura surprised at Tsunade's words. "Eh, me? What do you mean, _shishou_?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and began a story, "Something has been stolen from Konoha many years ago. At that time, we didn't really bother it as we thought that the thing would not cause any problems. But, we did a mistake.

Some ninjas from strong clans in Konoha were missing years ago and brought something that has a secret power inside it. It was a dark brown stone called Yakuzu."

"How could they steal it? Didn't Konoha protect the stone if it really had a secret power?" Sai interrupted.

"We thought that the power of the stone had gone since the one that could rise it was Yondaime himself and no other one. When he passed away, we were certain that nothing had to be afraid of as no one could call the stone's power."

"Yondaime? I've never heard about that stone before even when i was in the ANBU squad." Kakashi looked curious.

"Of course, Kakashi. The stone was a top secret, even ANBU didn't know it. Only the Fourth and the committee knew its existence."

"So, the missing ninjas stole it and somehow now they already knew how to call its power the way the Fourth did?" Ino asked.

Tsunade nodded. "The committee placed Yakuzu in the Hokage's building as a memorial of Yondaime. They did a mistake here as they announced Yakuzu to the publics. They were self-assured that nothing could ever waking up a power that had been sleeping far inside the stone."

"I'm sorry, _shishou_ , but what is new for me? I've been listening this far and still could not understand what the new thing is." Sakura asked unpatiently.

"I just came at the point, Sakura. Now, your job is to take back the stone and come back alive. Some ANBUs had been searching for the place those missing ninjas hiding this whole time. They will explain the situation pefectly. Mako, Genko, come in!"

After Tsunade ordered, two ANBUs were walking inside the room. One was a long green haired female with a cat mask and the other was a male with a dog mask. Kakashi's unblocked eye opened widely. He knew the female as her scent of sweat came inside his smelling sense. It was Hanare, a woman he once loved before she cheated him. Hanare also knew that Kakashi knew her presence in the room. Both of them tried to make the atmosphere to be as normal as possible.

"Now explain to us about your mission" Tsunade stood from her desk and walked slowly to her window.

"We had been spying on them for eight months. There were five ninjas we had to handle with, three males and two females. They did some strange activities, like buying a lot of weapons and recruiting a lot of young shinobi. It just looked like they were preparing for a war, either it was coming or it was created by them." The male ANBU started the explanation.

"But we were sure they prepared to attack something since they had Yakuzu with them." The voice of the female ANBU sounded so soft, despiting her strong body.

"How could we handle them?" Hanare tried not to be surprised as she heard Kakashi's baritone voice.

Genko turned to Kakashi, "All of you have to be in an undercover."

Four of them looked confused. Tsunade turned from the window and stared at them then made an eye contact with Kakashi. "They were hiding in a brothel, Kakashi." Kakashi's eye opened widely for the second time.

"You'd be kidding me." Ino was also shocked at what she heard. Seemed like Sakura and Sai were the only persons that didn't know since they didn't react.

"Mmhh Ino, do you know what Hokage- _sama_ meant?" Sai asked Ino with innocent smile. Ino pulled his right ear and whispered her explanation to him. Sai's eyes opened widely and _whoaahh_ escaped his mouth.

Meanwhile, Kakashi turned to Sakura and watched her with disbelieving look. He really doubted her for having some experiences with this. Sakura still looked confused and when realized that Kakashi was staring at her she decided to end her curiousity. " _Sensei_ , what does a brothel mean?"

Everyone was looking at both of them. Kakashi blinked his eye a few times before answering, "It was a place where women serve lustful men with their bodies, Sakura. It was like a market where a man could buy a woman for having some sex and fun together only for a night."

"Actually, it wasn't a pure brothel. They were running a night club that doesn't only provide alcohols and striptease but also sex." Hanare corrected.

"We've been in undercover since we stepped inside the club. Mako acted as a stripper and i was an ordinary customer that mostly spent the night in a club."

Ino covered her mouth, "You mean, we, the girls, have to pretend as a stripper?"

Hanare looked dissappointed, "I thought this mission is for the people who are really brave and get used to stuff like this. At least you guys here have already experienced some sex, but I guess someone hasn't." Hanare looked at Sakura and asked, "You, pink-haired girl, have you ever had sex before? Or are you still a virgin?"

Hanare's question was too early for Sakura. She could only remained silent as her cheeks blushed. It was Ino that answered, "Of course Sakura is! She has never done sex before, i really knew her. She isn't a type of a bitchy that goes to sleep with any man she doesn't really love." Ino narrowed her eyes to Mako and her words really hit her.

Hanare turned to Tsunade and pushed her anger, "Hokage- _sama_ , pardon me, but i think they would not fit in this mission. I think it would be better if you find another.."

"Mako, stop it." Her words were cut by Genko. "Don't show your disrespect towards Godaime."

"I am so sorry, i just don't want this mission to be ruined. To be honest, i've been experiencing some sexual harassments that i'm sure an untouchable girl like her couldn't take. I'm just trying to save her soul." Hanare kneeled towards Tsunade.

Kakashi glanced at Hanare and he was wondering how many man ever touched her body. Hanare was a master in bed, Kakashi himself had proven it. And for her to speak like that, Kakashi had no doubt that Sakura would not be able to handle wild things in this mission that she had never faced before.

"I have no choice, Sakura is one of my best student and the strongest kunoichi ever. I believe she could manage it somehow." Tsunade sat back to her chair and drank a cup of sake.

"I could asked Tenten to replace Sakura, Godaime. I am sure she has a lot of experiences with sexual things. Now, if you permit i could.."

KRAAK!

Ino's words were cut as Tsunade crushed her cup into pieces. "Who is the Hokage here?" Tsunade glanced at all of them. "My decision is finale, and no one could change it. Do you understand?"

"HAI, Godaime- _sama_." Kakashi was the only one who didn't reply.

"But, Tsunade- _sama.._ " Kakashi tried to protest.

Tsunade stood and walked towards him. "Listen, it's not only about sexual experiences you have, but also about your skill in undercover, strenght and battle experiences. Sakura has a lot of battle experiences and she is a medical ninja too, she will be really useful in this mission.

If we failed to complete this mission, it would probably be the end of Konohagakure. We had calculated that the power of the stone could destroy our entire village, and some sources said that those ninjas were preparing to attack Konoha. We are running out of time, Kakashi, so we have to stop them as soon as possible. I could not take Naruto in this mission since he is so reckless. We have to do it carefully so they couldn't sense our presence. Just let them think that we still didn't know about their progression with Yakuzu." Tsunade walked back to her desk and left them with no chance to argue.

"Now, is anyone still not satisfied with my decision?" There was a silence until Tsunade sighed. "Good. Now back to the mission, i will give four of you time to study about the enemies. Mako and Genko would be in your team also to be your back up. You will go to the target place in a month, during that time you can discuss anything with both of the ANBU."

"Where is the target located?" Sai asked.

"It's located in a small town near the boundary of Kumogakure. The club's name is Haven Paradise." Genko turned to Sai and handed a map to him that was replied by a thanks with Sai.

Suddenly Mako moaned a little making everyone turned to her. She gave Genko a quick glance and he nodded understand. Mako bowed to Tsunade and quickly left the room.

Kakashi was so curious with their behaviour, "What happened with her?"

"We could discuss about this mission tomorrow." Genko announced to the team's members. "Mako and i have to go back to the club as soon as possible now." He turned to Kakashi and he nodded. "We are leaving now, Hokage- _sama_." He continued and bowed towards Tsunade.

"Hn."

After Genko left the room, Tsunade spoke,"You can go home now and have some rest. I hope tomorrow you guys be ready for the mission."

Sakura neither find a way to speak nor to think. She was really shocked at what she will be facing in a month. It will be beyond everythings she had imagined, and surely she has no experience with sex, not at all. All she had done was dreaming about Sasuke to come back and how she could spend the whole time with him together.

Ino felt really sorry for Sakura but she couldn't do anything. Sai hold her hand and took her to leave the room. It was when Kakashi touched Sakura's shoulder then Tsunade stood and walked towards them. "I had calculated this too, Sakura, that you are too young and too innocent for this mission. Are you really still a virgin?"

"Yes, _shishou_ , i am." Sakura looked down to the floor as she knew it was an embarrassing moment with Kakashi beside her.

"Well then, Kakashi, i have a job for you to do in a month."

Kakashi looked confused but still wait for Tsunade to continue. "Teach Sakura about all of sex experiences you have, teach her yourself."

Kakashi's mouth dropped open, "Wha, wait, what?"


	2. Chapter 2 : a Job to Do

_"Well then, Kakashi, i have a job for you to do in a month."_

 _Kakashi looked confused but still waited for Tsunade to continue. "Teach Sakura about all of sex experiences you have, teach her yourself."_

 _Kakashi's mouth dropped open, "Wha, wait, what?"_

* * *

Title : The Dark Side

Chapter 2 : a Job to Do

Pairing : KakashixSakura, KakashixHanare, SaixIno

Warning : OOC, typo, mature contents inside, sex, sexual harassments, violence. I've warned you before that i let my imagination running wild in this story. Back off if you're under 18 and still too innocent!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and its characters. They are all belonged to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, thanks to his brilliant brain to create such a masterpiece. With borrowing the characters he made, now i could pleasure my imagination and maybe yours too. Happy Reading!

* * *

Sakura jerked her head for hearing her _shishou_ 's words. "What did you exactly mean?" Kakashi still didn't believe at what he heard.

"Sakura is my precious student, i don't want her to fall in wrong hand. I trust you could teach and show her everythings she needs to know, Kakashi ."

"But, _shishou_ , Kakashi- _sensei_ was my former teacher. We can't do that." Sakura blurted out. "We are not allowed to do that." Kakashi added.

"It's legal since i am the one who is giving the order. Besides, we're not only talking about the mission, we do all of this for the sake of our village and it's already our duty as shinobi to protect it."

Sakura's face turned to red as the image of her and her _sensei_ getting together in a bed running in her mind. Tsunade knew it was hard for Sakura but she had to give it a try and she was sure Sakura could pass it.

"Are our undercovers really that necessary? I mean, can't we approach them with different strategy?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "Far before Mako and Genko came in, we already sent some Anbu to spy on them from outside. We ended to burry those which were still remaining of their bodies."

"So the only way is to get them from the inside."

"How is it, Kakashi?"

"I have no rights to argue you, Hokage- _sama_." Kakashi bowed.

"Sakura?" Tsunade's voice made Sakura jerked a little.

"Me either, Hokage- _sama_." Sakura bowed.

Tsunade sighed, "I am so sorry Sakura, Kakashi, for putting you in this kind of situation. I really have no choice, I have calculated anythings possible. You'll understand if you bear this Hokage name someday." She turned to look at Sakura, "I hope you could understand too, Sakura."

"I need to go home now, _shishou_." Sakura said, almost like a whisper.

Tsunade nodded, "You shall go now." With those words, Sakura and Kakashi walked out of the room after bowing their heads. It was about when Kakashi almost closed the door then Tsunade called him, "Kakashi, teach her every single thing. Not only in a tender way, but also the roughest one ever. You understand?"

Kakashi needed a moment to capture her words when he finally nodded and closed the door leaving Tsunade sighed in exasperation and collapsed onto her desk.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura." She murmured.

* * *

Kakashi catched up Sakura outside the Hokage's building.

"Yo, Sakura." Sakura stopped and turned her head when Kakashi was getting closer to her. "Listen, I'm sorry I'm not able to reject Godaime's order."

Sakura smiled, "It's not your fault, _sensei_. _Shishou_ was right, we have to protect our village no matter how. But still, i really need a time to think about it alone." Kakashi caressed her head, "You really are a strong _kunoichi_ , Sakura."

" _Arigatou_ , _sensei_."

"Do you need me to walk you home?"

"No need, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura smiled and continued walking back home. When her figure was out of sight, Kakashi decided to go home too.

It was getting late at night, the air was cold-breezed. Kakashi was walking near an empty park while he recalled all of the memories he had with team 7. All of his apprentices had each of their passions. Naruto who was passionated to be Hokage, Sasuke with the passion of killing his older brother, and Sakura who is passionately in love with Sasuke. Time went by, and he knew nothing's gonna change the passions his students had. He felt really silly and crazy to accept the mission. He just hoped that he was doing right with this mission and hell right he had to act professionally to Sakura no matter what kind of lesson he would teach her was.

Kakashi's attention came back to reality as he heard a woman's moan. It came from behind some big trees at the park. Kakashi decided to check it out and surprised at what he saw. Right there, leaned against a big tree, there was Hanare who was sweating and moaning a little loud. On both of her arms there were four small segments of Katsuyu, Tsunade's slug summon, which were flowing a large amount of chakra through her body.

"Hanare!" Kakashi sounded a little panic.

"Don't interrupt her, she needs to be focused." One of Katsuyu's segments warned him

"What? Did she hurt?"

"No, she has created a clone at the club and left it there before she came back to Konoha." The other one tried to explain.

"Now, her clone was serving a man at the club and miss Hanare was also experiencing the same thing. It's consuming a lot of chakra because her clone was miles away from here. That's why we're here, to provide chakra for her."

"It's Godaime's idea, so.. ngh.. i could come to Konoha to report at anytime." Hanare looked up to Kakashi who was still standing in front of her.

Kakashi squatted and looked at her, didn't know what to do.

"Dammit, this guy.. ouhhh.. is really crazy!" she arched her back and squirmed.

"What can i do to help you?" She kept moaning and squirming.

"She could feel everythings her clone was doing now, it's like her own body." The Katsuyu's segment told him.

"I know, i just wanna help."

"Just stay still, once she was distracted then her clone would dissapear and this mission would be failed."

Then there he was, could only staring while Hanare was squirming, arching, moaning and cursing to everythings her clone was doing miles away from Konohagakure.

* * *

Meanwhile at Haven Paradise, a night club near Kumogakure which was never lack of customers, a tall guy was drinking a bottle of beer inside a small room with a bed in its corner. There was a long brown haired woman lying on the bed while she was panting and sweating. Alcohol, sweats and sex scents were too much in the small room, made it even worse.

The woman in the room was Hanare's clone, and seemed like Hanare had a good skill in managing her chakra to form a perfect clone. This was proven by her customer that still wanted more from her clone's body.

"Get on your knees."

Hanare's clone jerked and tried to wake up while her body was trembling. She was still too tired after their last climax.

The guy took something inside his backpack and the clone tried to find out what the thing was. When she looked back over her right arm, she was shocked to see the guy was grinning and showed her a huge vibrator. She closed her eyes as she felt his body got onto the bed.

"Ouww.." She gasped when he spank her.

"You dirty little slut, look how your pussy begging for more. Which one suits your pussy, mine or this one?" He teased her, rubbing the vibrator back and forth through her clit while two of his fingers slid in and out of her womanhood. Hanare's clone bit her lower lip hard, couldn't endure the sensation she was experiencing.

" _BANG! BANG!_ "

Just when he was trying to put his manhood inside her, someone was banging on their door pretty hard.

"Your time is over, hurry tidy up and get out of this room already!" The male voice shouted outside the room.

"Fuck you!" The guy shouted back and still trying to get inside her.

" _BRAAKK_!"

The door slammed open and a big guy came into the room. His face was so serious and the muscles on his arms twitched. He made a cracking sound by pressing his fingers all together.

"You'd better stop what you're doing now and leave this room if you still love your dick."

"Cih!" The guy got off of the bed and started to put his clothes on. Before he left, he turned to look at Hanare's clone. "I'm not done with you yet, you'll see."

After the tall guy left, Hanare's clone collapsed onto the bed.

"Tch, Asami, to see you're collapsing here made me believe your special power has gone somewhere." The big guy teased her.

"Shut up and leave me alone, Mamoru. I'm drained already, tell the boss I'm off tonight, I need to get some rest."

Mamoru laughed, "That guy must be really good."

"That guy is an insane monster."

Mamoru smirked, "To make the Mighty Asami collapsed like this? He is."

Hanare's clone started to breath normally and her eyes closed slowly. Mamoru left the room and closed the door. He walked upstairs and knocked a door on the left corner of the corridors. After hearing a male's command, he came in.

He then bowed to an old man who was sitting on a red comforting sofa, with a girl at each of his side. He was doing french kiss with a girl with black tight dress while the other girl who only wore panties was busy with his pants.

"Master, I'm here to report that the Mighty Asami has done her job and now she wanted to take some rest."

"Hn, let her be. That guy must have made her drenched all of her strenght." The old man said in the middle of his kiss.

"Should I watch over in front of her room?"

"No, leave her alone."

Mamoru bowed and left old man's room. While closing the door he was smirking.

 _Seemed like tonight master is in a good mood. Since I don't need to stay in front of Asami's room, then maybe I could stay inside Akane's room for a while._

He walked downstairs and walked casually towards Akane's room. He then knocked the white door. A beautiful and skinny girl opened the door and she got surprised.

"Mamoru! Shouldn't you..mmphh!"

Her words were cut off when suddenly Mamoru kissed her passionately. He pushed her and stepped inside the room then locked the door behind them.

Meanwhile Mamoru having some fun with Akane, in Asami's room, Hanare's clone got up from the bed and walked to the door. She opened the door slightly to see outside's condition. She didn't see Mamoru anywhere, indicating he must be having a good time now.

 _Everythings gonna be fine, we have plenty of time. I'm sure Genko and I will be arrived here before dawn._

She went back to bed and pretend to sleep, trying to do less activities to save some _chakra_.

 _You'd better make it on time._

* * *

"I'm okay." Hanare told Kakashi as he helped her to stand up. "Where's Genko? We need to leave soon, Miss Katsuyu."

"He's waiting in front of the gate, Miss Hanare." Katsuyu answered Hanare's inquiry.

"Listen, Kakashi. We supposed to held a meeting tomorrow, but I don't think both me and Genko will be able to come here. So that's why i give you this." As she spoke, Hanare gave a scroll to Kakashi.

"It contents about our enemies in details, although not as detail as the report we gave to _Godaime_. But it will help you guys to understand our enemies well."

"I should go now." Hanare put on her mask on her face.

When she was about to walk, Kakashi grabbed her right hand.

"Will the girls experience the same thing like you did before?"

Hanare stopped and glanced at Kakashi. "Yes, they will. That's why I've warned Sakura before. Nobody could save her once she had entered Haven Paradise."

"I'd figure out a way." Kakashi let go of her hand.

After a moment of silence Hanare then said, "You'd better be." And she continued to walk.

Holding a scroll in his hand, Kakashi can't wait to get back home soon. So after Hanare left, he then jumped on a tree and started to run and jump from roof to roof.

While jumping and running, he thought of Hanare's last words. She suddenly sounded so fragile, he noticed it. It can't be helped, to be in an undercover as a stripper, the job must be really tough. She was a great sex partner once she was with him, and to know that this job was pretty tough for her, there's no hell Sakura could pass it.

The thought of him and Hanare in the past reminded him of something sexually about Hanare. The way she touched him tenderly, whispering dirty words to his ear, the way she moved and moaned. And when she arched her back, panting, squirming and screaming his name. Not to forget the feeling he got when she dug her nails to his back when she reached her climax, he remembered it all well. It made a tingling sensation in his stomach until he realised that his pants were already tight.

"Fuck."

 _For everyone's sake, I have to get back Yakuzu and finish this mission as soon as possible._

For everyone's sake, especially Sakura's and himself.


End file.
